pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
PokémonYellow.exe (original story)
Hello people at /vp/, I really need your help with this because my computer is acting up and I don't know what to do. Pretty much all of you should know what Pokémon is, but if you don't I will tell you. Pokémon is a series of games, movies, and the most famous: anime series. It contains of creatures called Pocket Monsters. Most of the games, and episodes are people becoming a Pokémon Master. With that said, I originally had a Game Boy Advance. With it are a bunch of GBA Videos, and one classic Pokémon game that stands out from the rest. It was: Pokémon Yellow. Though, what I saw will make me not play that game again. Before you read my story, I have to tell you something. No it is not gonna be filled with hyper realistic blood spouting out like in Sonic.exe. This just messes with your computer. So you know that GBA I had in the beginning of the story, well I actually lost that when I was 12. So after I was done watching Detective Pikachu on DVD, I noticed that there was a knock on my door. Being the nice person that I am, I opened the door. It was only a CD titled PokémonYellow. Looking at the disc made me happy because I can finally relive my childhood again. I then thought to myself "wait, a Game Boy game on my computer. Maybe there will be an emulator inside the disc?" So I put the CD inside my computer. It opened up a folder named PokemonYellow. Inside the folder was a Windows application named "PokémonYellow.exe". So I thought "oh, this is not an emulator". When I opened up the Windows application, it went like normal. I thought "hey, this might be the real deal". However though, when I talked to Pikachu, he said a question. I answered yes and he was happy. Then the game went like normal. I then thought "if I said no, what would happen." I didn't save the game because I wanted to do that. I then said no to Pikachu's question. He then slowly cries and the game closes. 20 seconds later, the game opens up and gives me a jumpscare. What was more weird was that the game was actually ejecting my disc drive. I thought "how was that possible, it was a game". It then data mines my computer name in a text file that reads "You didn't like me, computer name." I then knew what was going on. If you say yes, then Pikachu will be happy. If you say no, then Pikachu will cry. So that means I liked him at first, then said that I don't like him. I decided to open the game again, it said in a banner with Pikachu crying saying "goodbye." My computer then crashed. I broke the CD using my hands. I then found my old GBA at my grandmothers house. I broke Pokémon Yellow. I just want people to know my story. -Joey, 2019